


Ribbons and Bow Ties

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Kid Fic, Single Parent Finn, Single parent Rae, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: Ellie, and Liam can't agree on lyrics to a song. Luckily their parents are there to help them out.





	

“Mummy, Mummy.”  
“Yes, Ellie?” Rae asks and gently removes her daughters hand from tugging at her dress.  
“Can I please go play with the other kids?” she pleads, her bottom lip on full pout.  
Rae looks over to where she points and sees the kids playing over by where the dj is set up.  
“Yes, just behave yourself.” She warns with a smile.  
“I will mummy, promise.” Ellie leans up to give her mother a kiss on the cheek before she saunters off.  
“So, how was the move, you all settled in?”  
Rae draws her eyes away from her daughter and back to Chloe, “Yeah, we’re all settled.” She smiled thinly.  
“I think you’ll like it here, Rae, and she will adjust.”  
“I know, I know she will, just change, it takes some getting used to.” She sighed, looking back at Ellie.  
Chloe rested her chin on her shoulder and hugged her arms around her, “It will all work out, you’ll see.” Rae brought her hand up giving Chloe’s arm a gentle squeeze.  
–  
“Mummy, mummy!” Ellie rushed over to her.  
“Ellie, what, what’s the matter baby?” she scooped her up propping her on her hip.  
“That boy!” she wiped the tears in her eyes then pointed across the reception hall.  
Rae looked over to see a boy a little younger than Ellie standing talking to a man and then the boy pointed over to her and the man looked up. He looked back down and scooped the little boy up and began walking in their direction.  
“I think your daughter took my sons bowtie.” The man said upon reaching them.  
“He took my hair ribbon!” Ellie pouted crossing her arms.  
“Did you take her ribbon?” The man asked the little boy.  
“It was her fault daddy.” He huffed.  
“Not-uh!”  
“Was too!”  
“Yes it-“  
“Noelle.” Rae said sternly. “You give him back his bowtie.”  
She rolled her eyes then shoved her hand into her dress pocket, “Here.”  
The man took it from her gently, “Now Liam you give her her ribbon right now.”  
He huffed and stuck his hand in his trouser pocket and pulled out the purple ribbon, Rae took it from him.  
“Now apologize.” Rae told her daughter.  
“Muuuuuum, do I have too?”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“Fine, sorry.” She muttered and crossed her arms.  
“You too, Liam apologize.” The man said.  
“Sorry.” He pouted.  
“Now what caused this?” Rae asked.  
“Ask him.” she huffed.  
“Liam.” The man said sternly.  
He clucked his tongue, “Daaaad, I just tried to tell her she got the words to a song wrong.”  
“But I didn’t get it wrong, you’re wrong.”  
“What song?” she and the man asked in unison.  
“When aunt Izzy and uncle Chop were dancing.” The two kids spoke in unison.  
Ellie glared at Liam, “HE. Said it was ‘wake up AT Dawn and ask her why’, and I told him it was ‘wake up THE dawn.’.”  
“Ellie, that’s hardly anything to get upset over.” Rae chuckled.  
“But mum, it’s Oasis.” She drawled.  
“And still, I was right.”  
“No, you weren’t.” Liam bellowed. “Dad.” He looked up.  
He grimaced at his son, “She’s right, son.”  
“Uuuugh! I’ve heard that song sooo many times.”  
“It’s one word, like Ellie’s mum said, nothing to get upset over.”  
“Fine, can I go play now?” he asked wriggling out of his dad’s arms.  
“Why don’t you sit for a bit, have some cake?”  
‘Fine.” He huffed.  
“Can I go play mum?”  
“No, I think you should sit for a bit as well.”  
“Fine, I’ll go get cake too.”  
She walked a few steps then turned back, “Well, are you coming?”  
Liam looked up at his dad, he nodded, then walked off with Ellie, “Told you I was right.” They heard Ellie say.  
Rae couldn’t help but laugh watching them, Liam’s Dad moved to stand next to her and they watched their kids, Liam was shorter than Ellie, Rae watched as she reached up to pick a dish of cake off the table and hand it to him. After getting hers they walked over to where the other kids were.  
“How old is she?”  
Rae turned a little, “7, and him?”  
“6, but he’s got a right mouth on him, didn’t get that from me.” he chuckled in wonder.  
“Ellie, definitely got her mouth from me.” she laughed.  
He laughed lightly, “I’m Finn.” He stuck his hand out.  
“Rae.” She smiled and shook it.  
“Nice to meet you, shall we?” he asked, motioning to the chairs.  
Rae nodded, he moved the chair out for her, “Thank you.” She smiled. He settled next to her twisting his chair a little to keep an eye on the kids as well.  
“So you know Chop and Izzy?” he asked.  
“Yeah, well, I’ve known Izzy for years, since our college days, then when she moved here, I came up a couple times over the years and she was with Chop…so…” she shrugged.  
“I’ve known Chop since we were kids…they’ve talked about you a little, Rae this or Rae that.”  
“Yeah, I think they might have mentioned you to.” She picked up her glass of champagne and took a sip.  
“So Oasis, huh?’ he asked.  
She snorted a small laugh and then set her glass back down, “Well, it’s never too early to know good music, and they were a big part of my life, especially around the time I had her, hence, Noelle.” She laughed shaking her head.  
“I’m not any better, Liam.” He said.  
“You named him, his mum was okay with that?” she asked amused, but his smile faded.  
“She was never really interested, left before he was one.” He shrugged.  
“I see…” She said, ready to commiserate on the life of being a single parent. “I can-“  
“Mummy!” Ellie shrieked as she pulled Liam behind her.  
“Yes, baby what is it?”  
“Can, Liam come over to see all of our records? I told him all about them.”  
“Um, sure if his dad lets him.”  
“Please, Mr. Liam’s Dad?” she asked.  
“Uh, I don’t see why not.”  
“Great!” she shrieked.  
“Dad, can you take this?” Liam said reaching into his pocket pulling out his bowtie a few biscuits falling out, “I don’t have enough room for my biscuits.”  
Finn chuckled and took it from him, “Here, let’s try to put this back on.” Finn was fumbling with it.  
“Here, I can do it.” Rae offered.  
Finn handed her the bowtie and Liam stood in front of her.  
“…And now it’s time for the Father Daughter dance, the bride would like to invite all daughters and fathers out on to the dance floor.” The dj announced.  
Rae looked up at Ellie and could see her blinking back tears, the same thing happened at her friend Mary’s wedding a year ago.  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” She said her voice trembling.  
“Ellie.” Rae sighed, heartbroken.  
“Hey, you know what, I’m a dad.” Finn said.  
Rae looked to him and he winked, “..and you’re a daughter, so technically we can dance, I mean, you know, if you’ll have me.” he shrugged with a little smile.  
Ellie looked to Rae, she smiled at her daughter and nodded, Rae watched as Ellie smiled at Finn and nodded, Finn stood up and held his hand out for Ellie which she took.  
Rae watched them on the dance floor, Finn twirled Ellie around and Rae couldn’t help but tear up seeing the smile on her daughters face, the two went back to slowly moving side to side, Finn looked up and caught Rae’s eye and winked. She mouthed ‘Thank you” and he nodded and then twirled Ellie again.  
“Um..Mrs. Ellie’s mum, I don’t think this is right.” Liam said.  
She looked down and saw the mess she made of his bow tie, “Oh you’re right, silly me.” she said and then fixed his tie.  
When the dance was over Finn and Ellie walked over hand in hand, Rae turned her attention to straighten out Liam’s tie and said, “There perfect.” And smiled at him.  
Ellie released Finns hand and he sat back down, “Mum, can I go play now?” Rae nodded.  
“Me to Dad?” Finn chuckled and nodded and the pair walked off but not before Ellie turned and shyly said,   
“Thank you.” To Finn, when they were gone Rae turned to him.  
“Thank you Finn, you don’t know how much that means.” She smiled softly trying to hold in her forming tears.  
“It’s no trouble really I was happy to…so, I take it her father..”  
Rae shook her head, “Was never really interested, and she was old enough to remember he wasn’t.” she added.  
“I’m sorry.” He spoke softly.  
“Me too, mostly for her.”  
She felt Finn put his hand on top of hers, she looked down at their hand and then back up at him, and smiled thinly.  
—  
The rest of the night Finn and Rae chatted, sharing stories mostly about their kids, and through that they found they had quite a bit in common as well. She told him of Ellie’s dad, Ben, and how they met when she was just 18, they were together just under a year before she fell pregnant. She tried her best as did he, but things became tense and she didn’t want Ellie to feel it. One night they talked and admitted they did have strong feelings for each other, but it was never love, he moved out of their flat but she didn’t think that he would leave them completely, he moved away when Ellie was 5. Finn’s story was surprisingly similar, he had met Liam’s mum, Anna, when he was 22, at a mutual friends party, they had only dated for four months and she fell pregnant, explaining she was excited at first, but being only 20 Finn could tell that she might not be long term, but never expected her to give up their son completely.  
As the reception dwindle down Rae had a sleepy Ellie clung to her fighting sleep the best she could, and Finn had an already asleep Liam clung to him his arms wrapped around his neck.  
“Well, I guess we better be off.” Rae said and stood holding Ellie.  
“Us too.” Finn standing as well.  
Just then Chop and Izzy came over, Izzy giving the little ones a kiss on the cheek, “Have a good time you two?” Chop asked.  
They nodded, “About time you guys meet.” Izzy said.  
“Yeah.” Rae and Finn said in unison sharing a small smile.  
“Mum, is it over?” Ellie lifted her head slightly off Rae’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, baby, we’re leaving.” She cooed rubbing her back.  
“Don’t forget about Liam.” She mumbled.  
“Play dates already!” Izzy teased.  
“Yeah.” Finn chuckled.  
Rae shifted with Ellie her becoming heavy for her to hold, “You go Rae, I’ll give your info to Finn.” Izzy beamed.  
She looked at Finn, he smiled, “Get her home.”  
“Thanks.” She said to Izzy. “It was nice to meet you.” She said looking at Finn.  
“You too, Rae.”  
“Night, Chop, Izzy, it was beautiful.”  
“We’ll see you after the honeymoon Raemundo.” Chop said.  
Rae rolled her eyes with a smile, then left.  
Getting home Ellie woke up and Rae helped her out of her dress and into her pajamas. She then tucked her in to bed with a kiss on the forehead, she watched her sleep a moment before flicking on her night light, she turned the main light off and left her door open a crack.  
Going into her room she stripped off her own dress and slipped into her pajamas, she washed her face and put her hair into a loose bun before falling into bed. She wiggled around getting comfortable and then her phone beeped.  
She reached over picking it up off her bed side table, she unlocked it to find a number she didn’t recognize texted her.  
Unknown: Hi, Rae its Finn, we met earlier, just wanted to say goodnight and hope you made it home safe.  
Rae went into her contacts and saved his number.  
Rae: Hi, Yes we did, thank you. I hope you boys got home safe too.  
Finn: Yep, all is good here. Can I call you tomorrow sometime to set up a playdate for Liam?  
Rae: Of course. Call anytime.  
Finn: Sounds good, goodnight Rae.  
Rae: Goodnight, Finn.  
Rae locked her phone and set it back on her bedside table, she turned over settling in. But she couldn’t contain the tears escaping her, her heart aching for her daughter. She never said, but Rae always saw the longing looks Ellie would give other kids and their fathers ever since she was little, Rae hated that they were similar in that sense and hoped that Ellie wouldn’t struggle the way she did when she gets older.   
–  
The next morning found Ellie and Rae in the kitchen singing and dancing while Rae made them pancakes for breakfast, it was standard every Sunday morning, they would just lounge about all day listening to music and doing a bit of arts and crafts. Today they would paint stepping stones to put out in the garden.   
It was about half noon when Rae’s phone rang, a smile came to her seeing it was Finn.  
“Hello, Finn.” She said then turned to look at Ellie whose face lit up.  
Rae put the phone down and on speaker.  
“Hi, Rae, what are you girls up to today?”  
“We’re painting stepping stones!” Ellie yelled into the phone.  
“We’re painting my room!” Liam’s shouted back  
“Cool what color?”  
“Green!”  
“I don’t like green.” Ellie said softly, Rae chuckled and so did Finn.  
“Go finish painting.” Rae said, Ellie shrugged and walked away.  
“Hey.” Rae said taking Finn off speaker.  
“No green, good for future reference.” Finn laughed.  
“Yeah, she has a phase where she goes about not liking certain colors.”  
“Oh right…so um, I said I would call so I am.” he drawled.  
“Yeah..”  
“So I was thinking if Wednesday afternoon would work for you for the playdate?”  
“Uh, yeah that should be fine, if anything changes I’ll let you know, where did you want to meet or you could come here, or we can go there, or a park?” she suggested.  
“Well, I heard that you girls have a pretty epic record collection so we could come there if that’s alright?”  
“Yeah, that would be fine, say one-ish?”  
“Sounds perfect.”  
“Alright, see you boys then.”  
“See you then.”  
Rae hung up and turned to Ellie, “Mum, I want to paint my room gray.”  
Rae sighed, “We’ll see.” walking back over to Ellie.  
–  
“Ellie calm down.” Rae chuckled as she watched her daughter flutter about the living area, fixing her coloring books and crayons and markers.  
“Mum, Liam is gonna be my first friend here, it needs to look nice…now did you make the sandwiches.”  
Rae walked around handing her the plate of sandwiches, Ellie set them on the dining room table.  
“The tea?”  
“The kettles on.” Rae smiled, she went back in the kitchen and pulled out the nice teacups and plates.  
She set the plates on the table and then there was a knock at the door.  
“They’re here!” Ellie shrieked excitedly, “I’ll get it.”  
Rae chuckled heading back into the kitchen to make the tea, she could hear Ellie greet Finn and Liam and told them where to hang their coats; she heard Finn ask where she was.  
“I’m right here, just getting the tea.” Rae smiled walking over with the pot setting it down by the tray of sandwiches.  
“I hope you boys are hungry.”  
“I am.” Liam said.  
“Well, then let’s sit.” Rae said.  
Rae sat next to Ellie and Finn sat next to Liam on the opposite side, “Did you guys find us okay?” asked Rae as she poured her tea and then Ellie’s.  
“Yeah, it was easy, it’s actually about a five minute drive from us.” Finn said, taking the pot of tea from Rae.  
They all chatted, Ellie and Liam talking about painting their rooms, Ellie insisting hers was going to be gray soon. When tea was over Ellie asked if it was okay for her and Liam to go into the garden and play on her swing set, Rae and Finn said yes.  
Finn helped Rae clear the table and then they made to go outside, as they passed through the house Finn paused, “You girls really want to make an impression.” Finn smiled picking up a coloring book and then set it back down.  
“Yeah,” she chuckled. “She’s nervous about making friends here.”  
They walked outside and sat at a small table, “Chop mentioned you guys just moved here.”  
“Yeah, it was time for a change.” She sighed. “And plus, Izzy and Chop are here, our other good friend Chloe, and Archie, she knows them so..” Rae shrugged.  
“She’ll be okay.” Finn nodded.  
“I hope so, I just I don’t want her to be like me.”  
Finn furrowed his brows, “I mean, just I know what it’s like not to have a father, it sucks and..”  
“Hey, hey, I get it..I don’t want Liam to be like me, I know what it’s like to not have a mum.”  
“I mean my dad did okay, but still, kinda messes you up, y’know.”  
“Trust me I know.” Rae sighed.  
“Mummy!” Ellie yelled as she jumped off the swing.  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“Can we listen to music now?” she grinned, with Liam standing beside her.  
“Sure.”  
The four walked in the house and Rae led them up stairs, “My room’s right there.” Ellie pointed, “And mums is there.” She pointed to the room down the hall from hers.  
“And this is the music room.” She smiled opening the door.  
Liam and Finn walked in and they both said, “Whoa.”  
Ellie smiled at her mum and said, “I know.”  
Rae shook her head and trailed in behind them.  
Finn stood looking around while Liam was asking Ellie about what they had.  
“This, this is pretty spectacular Rae.”  
“Thanks.” She said looking around.  
“Mum, can I put on Primal Scream.”  
“Yeah baby go ahead.”  
Rae sat on the sofa under the window, “you can sit or look around.”  
“I’m gonna need longer than an afternoon to look through all this.” Finn said sitting next to her.  
“Well, you guys are welcome anytime.” She smiled.  
He smiled and they both turn watching their kids dancing in a circle.  
“Come on mummy.” Ellie held her hand out and Rae got up taking it, dancing with them.  
“Dad!” Liam called reaching his hand out, Finn got up, all four dancing in a circle to the beat.  
-  
As the weeks went by there were several play dates had, at least three a week, alternating going from each other’s house. But tonight was a movie night, they were all four squished on the sofa at Rae’s in their pajamas. But the movie couldn’t keep the kids interest so they went to Ellie’s room to color.   
Rae switched off the movie and sat back down on the sofa curling up against the arm with a throw blanket covering her lap, covering her scars. She had spilt juice on her leggings earlier and went to change but only had a pajama shorts left.  
“Rae.” Finn said.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you mind if I ask you something and you can say if it’s too personal or don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Okay.” She said.  
He took a breath, “The scars on your legs.”  
She nodded, “Yeah.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean..”  
“No, no, its fine, um, long story short I..uh used to hurt myself, cut myself, when I were 16.” She shrugged.  
“Why?” he asked.  
“Well, to be honest to this day it’s still really hard for me to answer that question, but through staying in a mental home for four months and seeing a therapist a long while after it kind of got narrowed down.” She took a breath.  
“See, I wasn’t popular in school, I didn’t have friends, no one ever wanted to be around me, I was bullied constantly, that coupled with a mum I hardly saw and a dad that ditched me, well, you start to believe that it’s all you, you’re the sole cause of all the bad shit that happens to you, and this voice gets in your head, your own voice telling you, how worthless and unwanted you are and that’s why your dad left and no one wants you around, and it just builds and builds until you find a way to release it.”   
“And I did, end then one night it went too far, and that’s how I ended up in the hospital.” She shrugged.  
“Fuck, Rae, I, I’m sorry, I don’t even know what to say right now, I..” Finn sighed rubbing his hands over his face.  
“Finn, you don’t have to say anything, it was a long time ago, I just I worry for Ellie, I mean my mum met my step dad and at first it was weird but now I couldn’t imagine him not being my dad, and I don’t want Ellie to end up like me, so I try my best to show her that she’s loved and wanted because I know what it can do to a kid.”  
“Rae, you’re an amazing mum, Ellie loves you, you hold the sun in her sky, she’s gonna be fine and you’ll be fine too.”  
“Thanks Finn.”  
“You know, I didn’t go through what you went through but, when my mum left, shit was tough, I couldn’t understand why she didn’t want me, if it was something I did, did she just not love me, was it my dad? I blamed him a lot. I went into kind of an anger phase and then my nan moved close to us and she brought me back but not quite, I went quiet didn’t really talk to anyone, didn’t want to get close to anyone for fear of them leaving.”  
“And then when she passed, it was just…worse than my mum leaving.”  
“So, it’s the same for Liam, I want him to know and feel he’s loved and wanted, I do my best, but I worry, what if it’s not enough.”  
“You’re enough, Finn, we both are enough for them, all we can do is give them all the love and support they need, I mean we’ve lived it so we know what to do and what not to do.” She said.  
“Yeah you have a point…thanks Rae.”  
They shared a small smile,  
“Is it just me or have they been really quiet.” Rae asked.  
They both looked up at the ceiling and then stood to make their way upstairs. Creeping up they then slowly looked in Ellie’s room to find them asleep on her bed, they smiled at each other before entering.  
“I guess we better go.” Finn said was about to pick up Liam.  
“You know, you can always stay, the sofa in the music room folds out into a bed.”  
“Oh, I don’t know.” He said.  
“It’s no trouble and tomorrow is pancake Sunday.” She grinned.  
“Well, how can I resist pancake Sunday.” He smiled.  
Rae went to the linen cupboard while Finn went and pulled out the sofa bed. They made it and then he went to go get Liam, “They’re fine, and you’re right across the hall.” Rae said assuring him.  
“Yeah, alright…uh, goodnight then.” He smiled.  
“Night, Finn.” Rae then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “And thanks again.”  
“You too.” He smiled.  
She walked down the hall to her room and left her door partially open as always.  
–  
“Rae, Rae!”  
Rae grumbled, “Rae, I can’t find Liam or Ellie.”  
“What!” She said sitting up immediately.  
“I woke up and went to check on him and both of them were gone, I looked all over.” He said frantic.   
She pulled her covers off of her and turned her light on, “ugh mum, it’s bright.” Ellie grumbled snuggling under the covers.  
Another body shifted on the other side of Rae, “It’s okay I found him.” she said and pulled her covers off the other side of the bed showing Liam curled against her side, sound asleep.  
“Oh shit.” Finn sighed in relief sinking down on her bed.  
“Sometimes he wakes up and climbs in bed with me.” Finn said, stroking Liam’s hair.  
“Ellie does the same thing.” Rae yawned, she glanced at her clock it was only four in the morning.  
She reached over and turned the light back out, “Should I…” Finn trailed off.  
“You can leave him, no use to wake him, though I doubt you could if he didn’t wake up now.” she laughed through another yawn.  
“Sorry it’s just this is about the time he gets in bed with me, I’m just used to it, and I woke up just knowing, y’know.”  
“Yeah.” Rae replied.  
“Alright, well, I’ll try to go back to sleep.”  
“Finn.”  
“Yeah?”  
“If it will make you feel better you can just get in bed with us, I mean there’s plenty of room still.”  
“No, I couldn’t, I mean you wouldn’t mind?”  
“Just get in.” she said.  
She felt Finn lift the covers and the bed moved a little as he got comfortable, he then let out a relieved sigh, “Thanks Rae, goodnight.”  
“Night, Finn.” She said, then rolled over facing Ellie falling back to sleep immediately.  
–  
“Wake up!”  
“Mum!” Ellie shouted.  
“Dad!” Liam shook Finn.  
“Wake up!” they said in unison.  
“It’s pancake Sunday!”  
Rae grumbled and scooched back but felt a warm body behind her, she remembered, Finn. “What time is it?” Finn asked.  
“Already nine, silly, now come on. Mum.” Ellie groaned.  
Rae scooted up and sat against the headboard at the same time Finn did, Ellie and Liam at the bottom of her bed, “Lets go!” Liam said hopping off the bed, he went around to pull Finn out of bed as Ellie went around to pull Rae out of bed. They smiled at each other before giving in and getting up.  
“Alright, so blueberry for me and Liam and Chocolate for you and Ellie.” Rae said, gathering the ingredients.  
“Rae, can I please help?” Liam asked.  
“Of course you can, you can mix.” She smiled.  
“Ellie do we have everything?” she asked.  
“Yeah.” She answered.  
“Are you sure?” she said with a sly grin.  
“MUSIC!”  
“How could you forget?” Rae played shocked.  
Ellie scurried out of the kitchen, “Finn, can you please get this young man here a chair.”  
Finn nodded and went and grabbed one from the dining area, he brought it back and lifted Liam up on it, “Okay, I am entrusting you with this, can you handle it?” Rae asked.  
“Yeah.” Liam nodded.  
“Are you sure.” She gave him a sly look.  
“Yes!” he laughed.  
“Alright then, get to mixing.” She said handing him a spoon.  
He took it and began to mix the ingredients together, “Hold the bowl baby.” Rae said, helping him.  
“Is this good?” he asked.  
“Yeah, you’re doing a fine job.” She answered.  
“Good pick Ellie!” Finn said as she walked back into the kitchen.  
“I know.” She shrugged.  
“Mum can I mix the other one?”  
“Of course.”  
Ellie picked up the bowl and walked over and sat at the island counter by Finn, “You can help.” She smiled at him. Rae glanced back to see Finn holding the bowl while Ellie mixed.  
“Okay, that’s good, so lift up your spoon, and see how the mixture flows right off?”  
Liam nodded, “That’s good because we don’t want it too thick.”  
He smiled at her, “Do we add the blueberries now?”  
“Yep.” She answered handing him the box.  
“Not all of them.” She chuckled as he went to pour the entire box in.  
“You two about ready over there?” she asked.  
“Yeah, mum just need the chocolate.”  
“Right here.” She said, Finn got up getting it from her, sharing a small smile.  
“Okay, let’s get you down, so I can cook these.” Rae said, she picked up Liam and before she could put him down he was hugging her, she smiled her heart melting a little as she hugged him back.  
He moved and kissed her on the cheek and then was wriggling out of her arms, she set him down and then he went over to Finn and Ellie.  
“Ready?” she asked, her emotions high after what just happened.  
“Yep!” Ellie popped.  
“Come on Liam.” Ellie said, “Let’s set the table.”  
Finn got up handing Rae the bowl, she gripped it but he didn’t release it, she looked up meeting his gaze holding it a moment, “Thank you.” He spoke gently.  
She smiled, “It’s my pleasure, really.”  
-  
After breakfast they all helped clean up, singing and dancing along. When the last dish was dried and put away, Finn said, “This has been a lot of fun, but I think it time for us to head out.”  
“Dad! Do we have to?” Liam groaned.  
“Yeah, buddy, I need a shower and so do you.” He chuckled.  
“Fine!” he huffed.  
“We will still see you on Wednesday.” Rae said.  
“I know.” He pouted.  
“Alright go get your stuff.” Finn said shooing him away, Ellie following behind him.  
“Still up for painting Ellie’s room next Saturday?” Finn asked.  
“Yeah, unless I can convince her not to.” Rae laughed, “Which is not likely.”  
“And thanks for offering to help out, I appreciate it.”  
“No problem.”  
“Ready.” Liam stomped passed his dad and Rae to the door.  
“Bye Liam.” Ellie said sadly. The two shared a hug.  
“Bye Rae.” Liam said.  
She crouched down and gave him a hug. Standing back up she watched as Finn and Ellie did their handshake they came up with that ended in a loud high five.  
“Bye Finn.” She beamed.  
“Laters, Ellie-gators.” He grinned.  
He turned facing Rae, “Bye Rae, thanks for everything.” He put his arms up for a hug.  
“No problem, Finn.” She chuckled embracing him. Rae and Ellie standing in their door way waving them off.  
—  
“Hiya Iz, wasn’t expecting you today.” Rae beamed as she let Izzy in.  
“Just thought I’d drop by, I’m not imposing am I?”  
“Nah, I’m not due to pick up the kids for another hour or so.” She said.  
“Want a cuppa?” Izzy nodded.  
“So what’s up?”  
“Just wondering about you and the KIDS and Finn.” she emphasized.  
“Um, we’re all fine thanks for asking.” Rae said awkwardly.  
“Rae, come on what’s the deal with you and Finn it’s been like eight months and neither of you had made a move, what’s up?”  
“Izzy, it’s not like that, we’re friends, our kids are friends—“  
“Yeah like brother and sister those two are, so what’s up?”  
“Izzy, I really care for Finn, I do, and I would have to be blind not to see that he is ridiculously good looking and ya he is an amazing dad, but we’re friends, I don’t even think about going there and there are two very good reasons why and their names are, Ellie and Liam.”  
“But Rae, I really think you two would work, you already do work, I mean you said yourself you’re picking up the kids…kids, plural.”  
“Yeah, because I only work mornings and it’s not like I’m going out of my way.”  
“I just think that it’s time for you to get back out there, and if not with Finn, then with somebody, and I know you have Ellie to worry about, but you need to worry about you too, I mean don’t you ever get lonely?”  
“Well, yeah..” she sighed.  
“Look I’m just…”  
“I know, I know and I appreciate it Izzy.”  
“Look I gotta go, lets hang out soon yeah, just us adults get the kids a babysitter.”  
“Yeah, alright.” Rae smiled leading Izzy out.  
Rae went back in the house wondering if she should consider dating again, she tried once or twice before but a few dates in she knew or rather made up an excuse on why it wouldn’t work out. Mainly she just didn’t want to introduce Ellie to someone who could leave her in the future, her heart couldn’t handle it.  
–  
Rae was in the kitchen when she heard the front door being unlocked, “Liam, Ellie, Finns here!” Rae called.  
“Alright?” he asked sitting down at the island counter.  
“Yes, just trying to open this jar.” She said struggling to pop the lid open.  
“Here, let me.” Finn said, taking it from her, he gave it a tight twist and it popped open.  
“Ahh, thank you, nice to have a man around to do that.” She said absent mindedly.  
“Mum, are we having spaghetti for dinner?”  
“Yes.” Rae said setting the jar of sauce down.  
“Alright, did you guys get your assignments done?”  
“Yes.” They nodded.  
“Oaky then.” She pulled a biscuit out of the tin and handed them each one.  
“Thank you.” They grinned.  
“Rae, you’re spoiling our kids.” Finn laughed.  
“Whatever gets them to do their work.” She chuckled.  
“Okay, bud lets go.” Finn said.  
“Bye Rae.” Liam waved biscuit in hand, she waved back.  
Finn and Ellie high fived, as he and Liam passed.  
Rae finished making dinner while Ellie sat coloring at the table, “Mum?”  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“Will…will..I ever have a dad again?” she asked not looking up from her page.  
“Do you want a dad?” Rae asked cautiously.  
“It might be nice, y’know to help with stuff, kinda of like Finn does, like painting my room and building my new bed and stuff.” She shrugged.  
“I was just wondering is all.” She said, then pushed her book away, “I’m hungry.”  
Rae smiled holding back her tears and served their dinner.  
She was still awake when Ellie climbed into bed with her, maybe it was time to find someone.  
–  
“Right, now are you gonna behave?”  
“Yes, mum.” Ellie groaned.  
“Liam?” Finn asked.  
“Yes, Dad.”  
“Okay, we won’t be back to late, midnight at the latest.” Rae said, “and here are our mobile numbers call us if there is any issue at all.” Rae told the sitter, Meg.  
“Got it.” She smiled.  
“Okay, be good, I love you.” Rae said, pulling Ellie into a hug.  
“You too little man.” She said hugging Liam after Finn did.  
“See you laters Ellie-gators.” Finn said before hugging her.  
“We’ll be fine, go!” she shrieked sarcastically.  
Rae and Finn left, “I’m nervous.” She said.  
“Me too.” He replied as he opened the door for Rae.  
“About time you two.” Chop groaned.  
“Shut up.” Rae said.  
“Yeah Chop.” Finn added.  
-  
“So good to be able just to hang out and talk about old times.” Izzy said.  
“Yeah, like that time, Archie over here was busted peeping at the leisure center.” Chop laughed.  
“Fuck off Chop, it was a confusing time for a gay man in a small town.” He laughed.  
“Besides, if I recall when you caught me you had your own little look.”  
Everyone erupted in a fit of laughter, “Alright, Alright, I peeped.” Chop sighed, causing everyone to laugh harder.  
“And liked it.” Archie sniggered.  
Chop started throwing beer mats at him.  
“Alright, I give.” Archie said putting his hands up.  
“Rae, remember that time, in college and the rave?”  
“Oh god yes.” She groaned.  
“What happened?” Finn asked.  
“Well, it was a bloody rave right, and this drug dealer guy gave me and Iz some pills yeah, then was trying to dance with me so I let him, but then started trying to kiss me, and I wasn’t having it then this little firecracker comes out of nowhere with her fairy wand and poked him in the eye.” Rae laughed.  
“He was on the floor in pain and she kept poking him with her wand, yelling at him to apologize to me, it was the funniest thing.” She laughed.  
“There were some good times in College.” Rae sighed, she had opened up to Finn over the months, telling him all about her time in the hospital and after, so he knew it wasn’t all bad, but that didn’t stop her from worrying for Ellie, but he always reassured her things would work out.   
“Well, yeah that’s when you met me.” Chloe said as she sat down.  
“Of course.” Rae laughed.  
“Remember trying on bras at the lingerie shop and Stacy getting pissed because that boob guru lady said how perfect your tits were.”  
“Oh god, she hated that, I’m glad you stopped trying to be friends with her.” Rae said then took a sip of her pint.  
“Me too.” Chloe agreed.  
The night passed by too quickly for Rae’s liking, she was having such a good time with her friends, she hadn’t been out with just the gang in ages, and realized how much she missed it. Her and Finn left just a little after eleven, the others staying.  
Luckily the pub Chop chose was only a twenty minute walk from her house, Rae wrapped her jacket tighter around her and then zipped it up, “Alright?” Finn asked, he placed his hand on her back gently rubbing up and down.  
“Yeah, just getting a colder these days.” She noted.  
He nodded, “I had a lot of fun tonight, we should make it a point to get together more often.” Rae said.  
“Yeah, it was a good laugh.” Finn agreed.  
“Or you know, just me and you could go out.” He said.  
Rae looked over at him, and he kept his gaze straight ahead, “Yeah, I suppose.”  
As they walked they approached the street in which Finn lived, “Oh hey, Ellie left her notebook here yesterday, you wanna just grab it now?” he asked.  
“Yeah, alright.” She said.  
She walked into his house glad to be out of the cold if only for a bit. He turned the lights on and said he’d be right back, Rae lingered by the dining table and then set her bag down, as she did a crayon rolled off and landed on the floor, she picked it up and turned to see Liam had been coloring. She skimmed through the pages, there was one of a dog, a cat, a tree, she moved to the next one and her breath caught in her throat. She held it closer to examine it and lightly ran her fingers over the drawing.  
“Got it, oh yeah, Liam was coloring before we came over to yours earlier.” Finn said.  
She heard him but continued to stare at the picture, she felt him walk up standing behind her, “Oh.” He said, breathless.  
In the picture there was a house and four people standing in front of it holding hands, above their heads were their names, Daddy, Ellie, Me, Rae, but Rae had a single line through it and above it he wrote, Mummy.  
Rae turned looking at Finn, her eyes burning with building tears, “I’ll..I’ll.” Finn stuttered.  
She clutched the picture lightly to her chest, “You know..” she sniffled, “About a month ago, Ellie asked if she would ever have a dad again, a dad who did things for her like you did, like paint her room and that…said it might be nice.”  
Finn nodded, “Liam asked me the same thing a few weeks ago, and said if he got a mum he wanted her to be like you.”  
“Finn, I..I..” Rae stuttered.  
He softly stroked her cheek, she leaned into his touch closing her eyes a moment, when she opened them she’s met with his watery gaze, he set the notebook on the table behind her, then he lifted his hand to rest on her cheek, his thumb smoothing away an escaped tear, “Don’t cry girl.”  
She blinked hard a few more tears escaping, her eyes resting on his again, “You’re so beautiful, Rae.” He whispered, he inched forward as did she, she let out a tired breath and pushed her lips to his. It was tender and gentle, and perfect, they stay softly kissing molding into one another. Finn then pulled back and cautiously removed the drawing from Rae’s grasp setting it back on the table.  
He smiled and delicately placed a hand back on her cheek, his eyebrows raising in a silent question, she answered him by pressing her lips to his once more. She smoothed her hands up the front of his chest as the kiss deepened, her hands finding their way inside of his coat and pushing it off his shoulders, he moved his hands to shrug it off and then brought his right hand to her chest fumbling to find the zipper of her coat, and then slowly guided it down, her shrugging it off allowing it to drop.  
He pulled away his hands resting on her cheeks again, his eyes searching hers, she nodded, he kissed her chastely and then touched his forehead to hers, after a minute of just taking the moment in, he nodded and locked his hand in hers and led her to the bedroom.  
Neither bothered flicking on the light, as soon as they entered they were kissing, slowly undressing each other making their way to the bed. Finn effortlessly laid Rae down on the bed, he climbed hovering over her, kissing from her neck down her chest, she reached behind her unclasping her bra he helped her tug it off and then dropped it on the floor. He kissed and licked, slowly and softly at her nipple, her hand gliding through his hair as he drug his lips across her chest to show the other the same tender care. Her body rocking into him on it own accord as he pressed against her, she moaned as he nipped lightly at her nipple, her grip a little firmer on him.  
He moved trailing a hot tingly path down her stomach, his tongue licking along the sensitive skin above the band of her panties, she lifts up as he hooks his thumbs under the lacy material gliding them down her legs with ease, and then slips his own boxers off. He gently pushes her thighs apart, gradually he kisses his way up her legs, nipping softly when he reaches the creaminess of her of thighs. He parts her lips and rubs his thumb over her clit, its feather light and she shifts up with the sensation that’s rippling through her body. He teases, switching from, rubbing to tapping alternating pressure until finally his tongue is on her, and she gasps burrowing deeper into the pillow. His tongue is swirling around her clit, she rocks into him as he continues to lap at her, her fingers moving through his hair as he drags his tongue across her. His tongue is quick on her and she feels close and then he slips a two fingers inside of her and rubs her in a way she’s never known and she comes violently, her legs, her whole body is shaking and yet he continues to slowly run his tongue over her and pump his fingers in and out.  
He removes his fingers and kisses the inner of her thigh, she sits up a little and reaches down resting her palm on his cheek, they share a small smile, and Rae knows this was right, is right, he kissed the inside of her palm before crawling up the bed. He presses his lips to hers and puts one hand behind her back and guides her to lay back down. He then reaches for his drawer and Rae puts a hand on his arm to stop him,  
“I’m on it.” She whispers.  
He nods and presses his lips to hers once more, she shifts a little and opens her thighs more, and he rests his forehead against hers as he pushes into her, they both gasp and Rae’s entire body shudders with how amazing he feels. He presses his lips to hers again as he slowly pushes in an out of her, Rae wraps her arms around him to pull him close, he drops his weight and presses his body firmly against hers. Its slow and drawn out as he grinds against her. They kiss and kiss until one loses breath and then hold each other’s gaze until one has to close their eyes because of the pure pleasure coursing through them. She can feel it building now, and smooths her right hand up his back to rest on the nape of his neck, gently tugging at his hair. He presses into her a little harder and is now bumping her clit and she can’t contain the breathy sounds she’s making, she wraps her legs around him and he groans with the change, he speeds up only a little and it’s all it takes for them to come undone together.  
He stays pressed to her for several moments as they kiss, when he does move she instantly misses the feel of his body against hers, he lays next to her and it’s a comfortable quiet, she’s not sure exactly what to say, so she’s thankful when he speaks first, “We’re gonna do this?”  
“Yeah.” She replies, he turns on his side then and so does she, he pulls her close to him by her hip and they kiss.  
–  
When they get back to her house its nearly one, she apologizes to Meg, but she insists she’s not bothered, as she’s walking out she turns back, “by the way they fell asleep in your bed, I didn’t want to wake them.” She said, Rae thanked her again and closed the door behind her.  
They walked up to her room and saw them tucked in laying in the middle of the bed, Finn slipped his hand into hers and laced their fingers together, she looked down at their joined hands and then back at him giving his hand a tight reassuring squeeze.  
She went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas as Finn went to the music room to change into his, where a spare pair was always kept for him and Liam when an impromptu sleep over happened. As she changed she thought over the last few months and how so much had changed, how much happier she’s been, Ellie has been, and the cause of it being just outside the door. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she kept the idea of one day being with Finn at the back of her mind. He was amazing with Ellie, and she knew Ellie loved him, and it wasn’t until the day Izzy came over a month and half prior did she admit to herself that she loved him too. But the thought was all too terrifying, she didn’t want to ruin what they had, hurting the kids in the process, but now, after what’s happened she knew things could only get better, they just needed to take it slow, for the kids.  
When she walked into her room Finn was standing there, “Does it matter? He asked.  
Liam was on the side she normally sleeps on and Ellie on the other side, “No.” She smiled and crawled in bed next to Liam. Finn got in next to Ellie, as they settled down, Finn reached across and gently stroked Rae’s cheek, she smiled softly and then as if on cue both leaned forward and shared a chaste kiss, settling back down they held each other’s gaze until sleep took them.  
–  
“Alright, you are about to be seven..is there anything in particular you want for your birthday?” Rae asked Liam, she had already got him a few things but wanted to check if there was anything he wanted specifically.  
“Mmm, yeah.”  
“Well, can you tell me what it is?” she chuckled.  
“I..um maybe just some new toys.”  
“Any particular kind?” Rae asked.  
“No.” he shrugged.  
“Alright then.” She said.  
He walked over to Ellie and Rae watched as they whispered to each other then walked out to the garden.  
Rae wasn’t sure what that was all about she would have to ask Finn, she went to the kitchen and made some tea and was looking over her list for Liam’s birthday party when she heard the front door open and shut. Finn wrapped one arm around her waist from behind and moved her hair to the side with the other placing a gentle kiss on her neck.  
“How was your day?” he murmured as he continued to kiss her neck.  
She turned into him and kissed him, “Good, how was yours?” she asked pulling away.  
“Better now.” he said and kissed her again.  
“Mum!” Ellie called, Finn stepped back and Rae picked her list up looking over it.  
“Mum.” Ellie said again coming into the kitchen.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we have some juice?”  
“I’ll get it, how was school, Ellie-gator?” Finn asked as he got their drinks.  
“It was good.” She said taking the two cups from Finn and then just walked off.  
Finn gave Rae a curious look, “Don’t look at me, her and Liam have been in a weird mood all day.”  
“Do you think they know?” Finn asked.  
“I don’t think so.” Rae said, she and Finn had done a pretty good job of hiding their relationship for the past few months wanting to wait to make sure everything worked and nothing would be awkward for the kids.  
“Hmm, maybe it just birthday jitters or something.”  
“Maybe.” Rae said.  
“Alright, well we need to get a move on if we are going to make it to my dad’s before night fall, so I will see you Saturday.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“Okay, be safe and call me the minute you guys get there.” Rae said.  
“I will. I’ll miss you.” He spoke softly.  
“I’ll miss you too.” She sighed. He kissed her firmly and she groaned when his tongue met hers, and she squeaked a little when his hand snuck down and squeezed her ass.  
She kissed him a little more before she knew they had to stop, “Alright, go.” She chuckled.  
He smiled and kissed her firmly once more, “Alright, I love you.”  
“I love you too, now go or you’ll be late.” She chuckled.  
“See you soon girl.” the kissed once more before she pushed him away.  
“Liam, let’s go!” he bellowed walking towards the door to the garden.  
–  
“Ellie, is everything okay?” Rae asked watching Ellie put on her shoes.  
“Yeah.” She replied.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah mum.” She said walking past her.  
Rae shook her head, and followed her downstairs, she just needed to put out the paper cups and plates everything else was ready to go. As she was setting them out there was a knock at the door, it was Izzy and Chop. After them more guests started to arrive.  
Rae gathered everyone and told them to be quiet as the time neared for Finn and Liam to arrive, then the door was opening and they all shouted, “SURPRISE!” Laim’s face lit up and Rae crouched down as he ran right for her.  
“I missed you Rae!” he said hugging her tightly.  
“I missed you too.” She sighed.  
“Thank you for my surprise.”  
“Oh, you’re welcome.”  
He pulled out of the hug and kissed her on the cheek, “Come on Liam.” Ellie said pulling him away towards their friend from school.  
“Hey.” Finn said quietly and put his hand on her lower back.  
“Hey.” She replied.  
“Wanna help me bring his gifts down?” she asked.  
“Oh yeah.” Finn replied.  
They excused themselves going up stairs to retrieve Liam’s gifts, but only getting to the top of the landing before they were kissing, they kissed stumbling to her room.  
“I really missed you.” Finn mumbled against her lips.  
“I missed you like crazy, both of you.” She replied.  
They kissed a little more and then separated knowing they couldn’t be gone long, they gathered up the presents and then shared a soft kiss before making their way back to the party.  
-  
After the presents it was time for the cake, they all gathered around Liam, Izzy taking all the pictures, of him and his cake. Then Finn dimmed the lights and lit the candles on his birthday cake, they all sang Happy Birthday, “Make a wish, buddy.” Finn said.  
Liam looked up and Rae smiled encouragingly at him, he closed his eyes and then blew out the candles getting them all out in one breath. Everyone cheered happily.  
Rae took the cake to the kitchen to cut it, Finn following behind her, “What do you think he wished for?” Finn asked.  
“I dunno.” Rae said, “How was he at your dads by the way?”  
“He was still a little off, but he’s better now that were back.”  
“Hmm.” Rae hummed as she took the candles off the cake, she licked the icing off her finger and then turned to get a knife from the drawer.  
“Wait, you have a little something right here.” Finn grinned and kissed her.  
“Rae, did you get–”  
Rae and Finn pulled quickly apart seeing Liam staring at them, “Liam, was there something you needed?” Rae asked.  
He kept staring at them, “Hey buddy why don’t we talk.” Finn said.  
“Liam, what’s taking so long?” Ellie asked coming into the kitchen.  
“Ellie we’ll be out in a minute.” Rae said.  
“It came true.” Liam said.  
“What?” Finn and Rae asked in unison.  
“Ellie, it came true, my wish, our wish, it came true, it came true!”  
“What!?”  
“I saw them, they were kissing! It came true!”  
“It came true?” she shrieked.  
“It came true, Ellie!” they hugged each other jumping up and down.  
“You’re gonna be my brother!”  
“You’re gonna be my sister!”  
Rae looked at Finn to find he was already looking at her, they couldn’t help but let out a sobbed laugh.  
“Alright, you two, calm down.” Rae said gaining control of the situation.  
They pulled apart, “Let’s just keep this between us and we’ll talk about it later. Okay?” Rae asked.  
“Okay.” They said in unison.  
“Okay, now get back out there.” She shooed them.  
Rae looked back at Finn after watching them go, “Can you believe that? He wished for us to get together, they both did.”  
Finn walked closer to Rae wrapping his arms around her, “I can believe that, I think they knew before we really knew that we belong together, all of us do.”  
“I love you.” She sighed.  
“I love you more girl.” he kissed her just once knowing they would continue later.  
The party finished off seamlessly and it seemed Liam and Ellie were very eager as to what their parents were going to tell them.  
They went upstairs to change as Finn and Rae were putting the last remnants of trash in the bin.  
“Hey.” Finn said rubbing her lower back.  
“Hmm.” She hummed.  
“Let’s go outside for a minute.”  
Rae nodded, they walked outside and she noticed the tiki torches were still lit, “It was a good day.” She sighed.  
“A really good day.” Finn replied.  
“So, I have a question to ask you.” He said moving to stand in front of her.  
“What?” she asked.  
“Well, ya see I didn’t want to do it like this, but after what happened I think it would make what we tell the kids a little bit easier, well, depending on your answer that is.”  
“Okay.” She drawled.  
Finn dropped to one knee and she gasped, he took her left hand, “The thing is, is that I love you and I love Ellie like she was my own, and I love how you are with Liam, I always have and I know he loves you, and although we’ve only been together officially for a few months, I think that this would have happened eventually, and I mean I guess its lucky all this happened since part of the reason I went to my dad’s is to get my Nans ring for you, so what I’m asking Rae Earl, is two things Will you marry, me, and be Liam’s mum? Because I would love to be Ellie’s dad and your husband.”  
He pulled the ring out of his pocket and held up showing her, she let out a happy strangled sob before nodding, and he slipped the ring on her finger and then stood pulling her into a passionate embrace. They kissed a few moments longer before walking hand in hand up to find their kids waiting for them.  
Getting comfortable they all sat on Rae’s bed, “Well, I guess we have some things to tell you guys.” Rae grinned slyly.  
“But first we have a few questions to ask if that’s okay?” Finn said.  
Liam and Ellie nodded, “Well, Ellie..” Finn started. “You see I love your mum very much, and I love you very much, just as I love Liam, and I was wondering if it would be okay if I married your mum and became your dad, officially?”  
“Really!?” she gasped her eyes growing wide with excitement.  
“Really.” He nodded.  
“Oh! I would love that.” She said and flung herself at Finn hugging him tightly.  
She released him turning to hug her mum, Rae chuckled as Ellie sat back down, “Now, Liam, this means I would be your mum, which I would absolutely love, as long as you are okay with it.” Rae said.  
“It’s what I wished for!” he said as grin broke over his face and he lunged forward hugging Rae, “I love you, mummy.” He said squeezing his arms around her neck.  
Rae sighed happily hugging Liam, “I love you too baby.”  
“Can I call you dad?” Ellie asked Finn.  
“I would love that.” Finn said.  
Ellie lunged forward hugging Finn again, “Oh! I have the best daddy ever!” She cooed. Finn looked at Rae over Ellie’s shoulder, her looking at him over Liam’s, both shared watery eyes and happy smiles as they mouthed ‘I love you’ to each other.  
–  
“Alright everyone it now time for the father daughter dance.” The dj announced.  
Karim stepped up taking Rae’s hand, she looked over seeing Finn with Ellie, both giggling, about one thing or another, and halfway through the dj announced all kids and their parent are to participate. Liam ran up to Rae nearly knocking her over, she scooped him up and held him as they danced.   
“You look beautiful mummy.” He said.  
“Thank you baby.” She cooed. Finn walked over holding Ellie.  
“We wanted to dance with you two.” Finn smiled, he set Ellie down and Rae set Liam down.  
She beamed taking his hand, they all danced holding hands swaying softly in a circle, when the music changed Liam and Ellie started jumping up and down dancing, Finn pulled Rae close softly swaying them.  
“You happy Mrs. Nelson.” He whispered in her ear.  
“So happy.” She replied.  
–  
“Mum, dad, wake up!”  
“Come on, mum, Dad!”  
Rae could feel her two kids jumping at the bottom of the bed trying to rouse them awake. “What time is it?” Finn asked sleepily.  
“Dad, it’s almost ten.” Ellie drawled.  
“Come on mummy, its pancake Sunday.” Liam said gently as he shook her arm.  
“Alright, baby I’m getting up.” She yawned pushing herself up.  
She sat up swinging her feet down to the floor, Finn came around to stand in front of her and helped her to stand, pulling her to up to face him he kissed her lightly, “Morning.”  
“Morning.” She sighed, happily.  
They all four head down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Only Rae was sat at the table watching, Finn, Ellie, and Liam.  
“Mum, did you want chocolate or blueberry today?” Liam asked.  
“Oh, I think this little one,” Rae said putting her hand on her very pregnant belly, “Wants blueberry.”  
“Like me!” he grinned.  
“Yep, like you!” She said. Last week it had been chocolate.  
“Dad, I don’t know why I let you pick the morning music.” Ellie said as she mixed chocolate into the bowl.  
“Hey, that hurts.” He mocked upset.  
“You can dance to this.” He said and swiftly picked her up swinging her around, causing her to giggle, he set her down and they took Liam’s hand and began dancing in a circle. Rae struggled to get up but did and walked over to them,  
“Room for two more?” she asked.  
Finn grabbed her left hand Ellie grabbed her right and they all began singing and dancing, Rae just swaying really.  
Not before long they were sat down to breakfast, Finn and Rae sharing little smiles as Liam and Ellie discussed what color their new brothers room should be. Liam said, gray, Ellie thought green.


End file.
